The Legion High Council
Basics Motto: “Humanity’s Protector” Location: New Washington Department Head: High Commander Magnus Star Basic Duties: Similar to the National High Council, the Legion High Council decides the activities of the Legion, its resource division, and goals. The Legion High Council contains only department heads, and is run by the High Commander. Background The Legion's National High Council has existed longer than the Legion itself. The High council is the remnant of the Presidential Cabinet from before the war. When the Nuclear bombs were detected, the President of the United States was rushed into the underground military facilities of Echo 1, named from the NATO Phonetic alphabet as a joke because of the echo in the facility during construction and naming. The President and his cabinet, including Generals and important government figures at the time, were sealed away from the detonation and nuclear holocaust above. During this time, the President instated Martial Law all across the country, and it was voted by the surviving cabinet that the current Presidential term would last until the end of the war, and the country was once again safe. With the Presidents natural death in 2052, the cabinet found themselves in trouble. A new president was needed. The vote for the next president, chosen from the cabinet, was extended to facility workers stationed or raised there. Echo 1 continued this tradition of long lasting Presidential Terms until 2201, when a middle aged General named Matthew Scott won the election. He proved to the public, being made of military descendants and having strong military values, that a General was the best choice for leading the current population. With public approval, and general agreement across the Cabinet, the leader of the country changed from President, to High Commander in Chief. When the vault began to have issues with it's systems in 2271, the High Council authorized an resource expedition. The task was entrusted with the much beloved, 38 year old Colonel Magnus Star. When he returned with tales of the surface and how dangerous the creatures up there were, the High Commander took interest in the situation. Unbeknownst to Star, the High Commander of the time, Sharron Marquette, was diagnosed with Cancer. She began authorizing more missions to the surface, and even placing Star in charge of all operations that left the door. When Star proposed placing an outpost, and extending the barriers of the Vault door, High Commander Marquette agreed, and let Star expand outward. When Star took the capitol building, signifying a great moment for Echo 1's expansion and survival, Marquette publicly handed Star her position. For many, this came as a shock. Never before had the High Commander been selected by their predecessor. When it came time to instate Star, very few objected thanks to his recent work and victories. Legion Command The current members of the High Council are made up of entirely department heads, and decide what missions the specific departments are allowed to carry out. Big spectacles of power are constantly shown, and the Legion High Council has to decide what the best course of action for their troops is. Members of the Legion High Council are constantly in detest, as most departments don't like each other. Over the years, the individual departments have battled for resources and appraise by Star, hoping to push their own agenda through with the backing of the Legion. The biggest diversity, the treatment of other races, have divided the Legion command into two parties. Nationalist and Reformist. The Nationalists believe in following through with preserving the human race for the safety of the people, while Reformists want to accept other races into society in order to better change the future of the country. While this causes extreme tension within the departments, including troops belonging to those departments, each head is forced to respect the duties and needs of other departments, and often are required to work together for the better of the National Republic. Current Members High Commander Mugnus Star - High Commander of the Legion General Michael Cartright - Head of the Department of National Security General Cordello Rodriguez - Head of the Department of Unison General Crito Slane - Head of the Department of Human Wellbeing Admiral Synthia Wire - Head of the Department of the Navy Doctor Kato Josten - Head of the Office of Science and Research General Orlando Cradburry - Head of the Department of Transportation General Christopher Key - Head of the Department of Expansion Category:Legion